1. Field of the Invention
This invention is related generally to wearing apparel, and in particular to a shirt cuff having means for retaining and displaying a conventional wristwatch so that it can be viewed conveniently without retracting the cuff.
2. Description of the Related Art
The shirt as it is known today actually began as an undergarment in the form of a soft tunic that was worn as a protective layer beneath outer clothing. With a collar extending above the neck and cuffs covering the wrists, it was a safeguard against irritation from coarse woolens. Although shirt sleeve cuffs in some form have likely existed throughout history, their fashionable origins are said to have followed the style of early military garments in which a protective sleeve extension or cuff of mail was sewn onto the tunic sleeves. That short cuff was intended as a defensive measure to shield the portion of wrist exposed between the lower forearm and a heavy leather glove (gauntlet) covering the hand.
As mail and other body armor became obsolete, military uniforms evolved and the short mail cuff was replaced by a turned-up portion of the shirt sleeve or a separate sewn-on fabric extension of the sleeve. Military costume styles continued to set the standard in all essentials for fine clothing, and this fabric cuff arrangement was soon imitated in the design of civilian shirts. Ultimately, the exposed collar and cuff portions of the shirt began to be viewed as both decorative and fashionable, indicating one's wealth and social position.
Today, the modern cuff is intentionally made visible as a band of linen between the outer coat sleeve and hand, and has become a stylistic gesture associated with the well-dressed man. In a tailored suit jacket and shirt combination, the jacket sleeve should extend to where the wrist joins with the hand. According to contemporary standards for men's clothing, this length should reveal about one-half inch of the shirt cuff. The band of linen between sleeve and hand, like that above the jacket collar, is one of the details that defines the sophisticated dresser. Cuffs now come in two basic types, the barrel cuff extension and the French cuff extension. The barrel cuff fastens by one or two buttons, while the French cuff folds back onto itself and is held together by a cufflink.
Along with tailored suit jackets and shirts, the wristwatch has become a standard fashion accessory. This is due to the fact that the wristwatch chronometer has more than just a practical function. The wristwatch, having replaced the pocket watch as the symbol of competence and efficiency, has also become a fashion statement and a status symbol. This is no less true for women than for men, but it probably has more impact on men, who tend to wear far less jewelry. In the same way that properly fitted shirt cuffs and collars have become important fashion indicators, the wearing of a fine wristwatch is one of the subtle ways a man can signal his values and standing in society.
The cuff and wristwatch, both encircling the wrist, thus compete for viewing attention, and it is necessary to retract the cuff to provide a clear view and access to the time display and control features of the wristwatch.
Aside from fashion watches, it has become common for persons to wear wrist-mounted devices such as multifunction wristwatches, wireless communication units, calculators, heart rate monitors and the like that require immediate access for viewing and control. Accordingly, there is a continuing interest in providing an apparel cuff that satisfies the competing requirements of utility and fashion for various wrist-mounted devices, as well as for fashion watches.
Of particular interest is the need for a shirt cuff that will accommodate viewing and access requirements for a wristwatch or other wrist-mounted instrument and present the indicating face of the watch or instrument so that it is readily visible and accessible at all times, and not obscured by the shirt cuff, while preserving the tailored appearance of the cuff, for both men's and women's fashion apparel.
Conventional wristwatches and wrist-mounted instruments are worn in direct skin contact against the wrist, and so are exposed to frictional contact, perspiration moisture and body heat. Corrosive salt compounds present in perspiration may rust the watch body and penetrate into the watch movement or instrument, thus impairing operation and leading to premature failure. Penetration of perspiration moisture into the bezel pocket can cause discoloration of the dial face and cause a film of moisture to accumulate on the underside of the crystal, thus interfering with observation.
Moreover, the user's perspiration may react with the metal body or finish of the wrist-mounted instrument, thus producing an acid compound that may irritate sensitive skin and cause an allergic reaction. The acid compound may also attack the finish of the watch body and connecting straps, thus tarnishing its appearance and reducing its auction value. Accordingly, there is a continuing interest in providing a shirt cuff that opposes the direct transfer of perspiration moisture to the watch and allows a wristwatch or other wrist-mounted instrument to be loosely associated with the wrist and worn with utmost comfort and confidence, without direct contact by the watch body against the wearer's wrist.
A conventional wristwatch or wrist-mounted instrument is secured onto the wrist by means of leather straps, or an elastic expansion band, that holds the watch body tightly against the wrist, thus concentrating the compressive force of engagement primarily against the skin of the wrist directly facing the watch body. This can cause chafing and loss of normal blood circulation through veins and capillaries near the skin surface, resulting in some discomfort and loss of full wrist movement and flexibility, as well interfering with access to control buttons and knobs. Accordingly, there is a continuing interest in providing a shirt cuff that spreads the forces of expansion band or strap engagement more or less uniformly around a substantial portion of the wrist, thus avoiding the constricting effects of concentrated engagement forces imposed by conventional strap and banding arrangements.
There is also an interest in providing a shirt cuff that allows a wristwatch or other wrist-mounted instrument to be loosely associated with the wrist and worn with utmost comfort and confidence, without turning or slipping from a preferred viewing position.
There is a further interest in providing a shirt cuff that allows a wristwatch or other wrist-mounted instrument to be loosely associated with the wrist and worn with utmost comfort and confidence, while providing a ventilation passage between the wrist and watch body that opposes heat transfer to the watch body, and opposes the transfer of perspiration moisture to the watch body.
There is also an interest in providing a shirt cuff that allows the body of a wristwatch or other wrist-mounted instrument to be worn without direct contact with the wrist, and which can be secured with conventional elastic bands or straps without interfering with normal assembly and release, so that the wristwatch can be readily secured around and removed from the wrist, conveniently and at will.